Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a microphone.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras and monitoring cameras include a microphone for recording sound. Such digital cameras and monitoring cameras may have a waterproof and dustproof structure considering use in outdoors. In the waterproof and dustproof structure of a microphone unit, a sound hole is generally covered with a waterproof filter from the inside of a housing. Further, in order to eliminate a pressure difference between the inside of the housing and a sound collection space of the microphone while guaranteeing waterproof performance using a waterproof filter with no air permeability, a slit through which air ventilation is performed is provided in a microphone holding member. The waterproof filter is partially pressed by the microphone holding member so that the waterproof filter is not peeled off from the inside of the housing.
In a microphone holding structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-143674, a waterproof filter with no air permeability is used. In this configuration, there is a possibility that a diaphragm of a microphone is deformed due to air expansion or variation in pressure in a sound collection space, and microphone noise occurs. In order to reduce microphone noise, pressure needs to be adjusted between the sound collection space and the inside of the housing, and thus a slit for causing air to pass between the sound collection space and the inside of the housing is provided in the microphone holding member. Since the slit is formed to divide a projection pressing the waterproof filter, it is difficult to sufficiently press the waterproof filter in the portion in which the slit is formed. Therefore, when a strong water stream hits the sound hole, the waterproof filter may be peeled off and waterproof and dustproof performance cannot be guaranteed. Air ventilation is performed between the sound collection space and the inside of the housing, while not performed between the sound collection space and outside of the housing, that is, an airtight structure is provided. As a result, a lens protection member and the like accommodated in the housing may be fogged or packing may be degraded. To address this problem, a vent port for adjusting pressure and humidity needs to be provided aside from the sound hole. However, if a vent port for exclusive use is provided, the number of waterproof and dustproof components may be increased and appearance may be spoiled. Further, since places to which waterproof and dustproof processing needs to be performed increase, reliability over waterproof and dustproof performance may be lowered.